El Beso de una Rosa
by YuriChan220
Summary: Translates to "Kiss from a Rose". What happens when you combine a beautiful Spanish Florist with an American cheerleader? For Major Mike Powell III
**El Beso de una Rosa**

 **Pairing: Ageha x Yoshimitsu**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: (jumps and waves) Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Hehe~! I know what you're thinking. No, I don't speak Spanish, but with the help of my very good friend, Major Mike Powell III, I was able to write this title.**

 **Now, there are SO MANY girls in the New Wave series that I just needed to know a few of them to write stories about them. And Ageha and Yoshimitsu caught my interest.**

 **Now, for the New Wave girls, I'll just make up whatever because I haven't played the games, nor know much about it and it's more fun that way. I hope you all enjoy this piece.**

 **Bold = English Speaking**

 _""Gracias por su compra"_ (Thank you. Please come again)", Ageha says as she waves to her new customers. She wipes her forehead with her arm and looks up at the sun. _"Vaya! Es un día hermoso!_ (Wow! What a beautiful day)" It's been a week since the Spanish girl had about 20 customers on this beautiful summer morning. And she is happy about that. Most of the girls admire her from her beautiful appearance, the thick Spanish accent and her mature behavior. This is the reason why she gets many happy customers. Though, there are times when she got many confessions from girls at her school, but she politely turns them down. She still hasn't found a love interest yet despite many girls trying and confessing to her.

She looks at her stand and finds that there's a couple of bouquets and a few roses left. Smiling, she walks over to examine them to see if they're still in shape. She makes a few adjustments, stands back and smiles.

"Now, it looks nice," she says to herself.

 **"Excuse me!"** a voice with an American accent calls.

Ageha turns around to see a happy girl with long blonde hair, the same length as hers with ocean colored eyes. _Ay Dios mio! (Oh, my goodness!)_ she thinks to herself. _She's…really cute._

 **"Miss?"** the girl says.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Ageha snaps back to reality. "What would you like?"

The blonde rubs her chin in thought and then smiles as she points to the pink roses. **"I would like those roses please!"**

Ageha could just stare at the girl. She has studied enough English to understand this girl, plus speak it. But hearing this girl's voice makes her heart race. She clears her throat.

 **"You would…like these…roses?"** she asks with her thick Spanish accent trying to pronounce every single English word, especially with rolling her "r's".

 **"Yes, please!"** the blonde replies with a happy smile.

Ageha nods and takes the pink roses and hands them to her. **"Here you go. Hope you enjoy them."**

 **"Thank you!"** the blonde says. However, before she leaves, she looks closely at the rose ninja. Her English drops immediately. "You look…familiar."

"Eh? How so?"

The blonde takes a few steps closer towards her face. "Hmm…." she mumbles. She then brightens. "I got it! You're Ageha-chan, the popular girl!"

"I-I am?" the rose ninja says. "How…do you know me?"

"We go to the same school~!" the blonde says. "My name is Yoshimitsu!"

Ageha smiles and bows. "Nice to meet you, Yoshimitsu-san."

The blonde smiles and turns to leave. "Well, I should get going. See you later, Ageha-chan!" With that, she skips off, cheering, **"Hooray! I got to meet the great Ageha-chan~!"**

The dark-brown haired girl waves to the blonde and glances back at her flowers. _She really is a cute girl,_ she thinks to herself. She puts her hand on her chest and can feel her heart racing. _It's happening again._ She looks over at where Yoshimitsu had ran off and notices that she had dropped one of the roses on the ground. She walks over and picks it up.

"She dropped this," she says to herself. She decides to take the spare one back to her house for safe keeping until she meets her again. But when?

 ****At Home****

 _"Mamá, estoy en casa!_ (Mama, I'm home)" Ageha says as she walks in the door. She receives no response. _She must still be at work,_ she thinks to herself. After a few more customers, she decided to call it a day and leave work. She got a job as a florist because of her love for flowers, other than dancing. Her family life isn't bad, but just normal. Although, while her father is a ninja, she trained with him to become a stronger woman. Her specialty for roses has earned her the ability to throw rose decorated Senbon Needles and had been doing this ever since. Outside of training, she would often practice dancing, gardening or simply spend time with her mother.

Her father would often go on missions back then, until he got a job as a teacher and moved to a new location to train his students. Ageha had to stay to take care of her mother and the house. She didn't mind being alone with her mother. After all, both of them are Spanish.

The dark brown haired girl gets a small vase with pink flowers printed around it, fills it with water and sets the single pink rose on it.

"Perfect," she says. "That'll keep it nice and healthy."

The thought of Yoshimitsu suddenly appears in her mind. A small blush then appears on her face as she touches her cheeks with her hands.

 _I should try and find Yoshimitsu-san soon,_ she thinks to herself as she sighs.

 ****The Next Day****

Ageha looks around in the halls to find the blonde after school one afternoon. She had even asked some of her fan-girls if they had seen her and they were more than willing to show her where Yoshimitsu is usually at after school. They take her towards the gym downstairs and Ageha's golden eyes widen at the sight of the blonde. Before her is Yoshimitsu in her cheerleading uniform and is doing cheerleading practice with the other girls. She just stands there and watches in awe as the blonde does some perfect flips, summer salts and then finishing it with a perfect pyramid. Ageha couldn't help but applaud at this fantastic performance. Yoshimitsu hears this and looks down at the familiar dark brown haired girl.

"Oh, Ageha-chan!" she jumps down and successfully sticks the landing and trots towards her. "I didn't know you would be here!"

The rose ninja blushes, but smiles. "I was actually…looking for you, Yoshimitsu-san."

"You were?"

"Mm-hmm. You had dropped one of the roses while you were running off. I was going to give it back to you, but I didn't know where you were going. So, I decided to keep it for the time being."

Yoshimitsu stares at the beautiful Spanish girl and smiles after a few seconds. "You kept the rose…so that you can return it to me. That's so sweet, Ageha-chan~!"

Ageha blushes again. "Yes. I'll give it to you tomorrow-"

"Wait!" the blonde begs. "How about I come with you to your house? I'll be careful with the rose. You don't have to go through the trouble to just bring it to me."

"Eh?" Ageha is surprised by Yoshimitsu's offer. They just met and already the blonde is wanting to come over.

 **"Please. Will you let me come, Ag-e-ha-chan~?"** Yoshimitsu says slowly with a cute smile on her face.

The rose ninja blushes furiously at her perfect English. She couldn't say no to that cute expression of hers.

 **"S-sure, Yoshimitsu-san,"** Ageha replies.

The blonde immediately hugs the dark brown haired girl. **"Thank you so much, Ageha-chan~! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"**

Ageha looks up at the other girls, who are giggling and whispering things to each other. She quickly takes Yoshimitsu's hand.

"Let's go, Yoshimitsu-san," she says as she and the blonde make a run for it when she stops after feeling a tug on her arm.

"Hey, hey~!" Yoshimitsu says. "Let me get changed first! Hehe~!"

"Ah, okay…" Ageha was so embarrassed from that awkward moment that she had forgotten that Yoshimitsu is still in her cheerleader outfit.

She lets her go to the lockers to get quickly changed. After about 10 minutes, Yoshimitsu comes out with her school uniform on. Ageha sweat drops and blushes at the same time at her appearance. Her stomach is exposed with her top tied and unbuttoned to show her black bra with thigh high white socks on. She had no idea that the blonde can be that…sexy.

"Shall we get going?" she asks.

"S-sure…"

Ageha couldn't help but stare at the blonde for another minute until she gets snapped out of her thoughts when Yoshimitsu tapped her on the shoulder. The girls exit the school and begin walking towards Ageha's home. During their walk, the rose ninja couldn't help but steal glances at the blonde. Her heart races rapidly from the blonde's constant smiling. _She's so cute,_ she thinks to herself. _My heart is beating a million miles an hour. Is this…what is called falling in love?_

About 10 minutes later, they arrive at Ageha's home. After opening the door, both of the girls walk in.

 _"Mamá, estoy en casa!_ (Mama, I'm home)", Ageha calls. There's no response. _She's at work again,_ she thinks to herself.

"Ageha-chan," Yoshimitsu says. "Are you…do you really speak Spanish?"

"Yes," the rose ninja replies. "My mother is Spanish, so that's why I speak it."

"I was wondering about that because of your accent," The blonde says. "I come from America, but moved here years ago. However, that doesn't change the fact that we're different from each other. I'm really glad I met you, Ageha-chan~!"

The dark brown haired girl blushes again. "Th-thank you…Yoshimitsu-san."

"Now then, where's that rose?"

"Ah! Right, I almost forgot!" Ageha rushes over towards the kitchen, gets the vase and hands it to her. "Here you go."

"Eh? Don't you want to keep the vase?" Yoshimitsu asks.

"I have a spare one, don't worry," Ageha replies. "Anyways, you'd better get go-" Before she finishes her sentence, she can feel lips touch her cheek for a second and the happy blonde pulls away.

Ageha touches her cheek, which feels warm on her hand, while blushing furiously. "Wh-wh-what was that for!?"

"It's a 'Thank You Kiss', you see~?" the blonde replies. "No one is around to see that, so I thought I'd do it here~!"

"B-but…why…?"

Yoshimitsu puts on a gentle smile this time and stares at the pink rose. "The truth is…I've been admiring you for a long time. But I've noticed lately that a lot of girls have been head over heels for you and even attempting to confess to you. I wasn't able to speak to you because of this. But as soon as I saw you at the flower shop, I knew that this was my chance to finally speak with you. I always wanted to talk with you since I first saw you. You're really beautiful, Ageha-chan, and you're difficult to ignore. That's why…I took a liking of you…" The blonde blushes at the last part with a small smile.

 _Ay Dios mio! (Oh, my gosh)_ Ageha thinks to herself. _Did she…did she say that she…liked me!?_ Just when she started to fall in love with the blonde, Yoshishimi herself comes out and tells her that she also likes her.

"Haaahh…I'm very glad I got that off my chest!" Yoshimitsu says with a happy sigh. "Thanks again for the rose!"

She turns to leave the room. Ageha just stands there, blushing furiously. She had received many confessions from other girls, but not one that she never met before. On top of that, she was attracted to her the moment she first saw her. She can't let this go without her returning her feelings.

"W-wait!" Ageha begs, loud enough for the blonde to hear her.

"Yes?" Yoshimitsu turns toward the Spanish girl. "What's up?"

Ageha approaches the blonde. "I, um…I have also had…feelings for you…" she says quietly. "When I saw you coming in the shop, my heart felt like it was beating at a really fast pace. And those feelings never went away even when I got home. So, I just had to not only look for you to return the rose, but I also wanted…to see you again."

Yoshimitsu smiles. "Ageha-chan…"

The dark brown haired girl blushes with a small smile on her face. "S-so, that's all I have to say, so-" She is cut off yet again by the blonde's lips touching her own. It only lasts for a few seconds until Yoshimitsu pulls away with a bright smile.

"I'll be more than happy to go out with you, Ageha-chan~!" she says.

With that, the blonde leaves the house while humming to herself. Ageha blushes bright red as she raises her hand to touch her lips. And then, a small smile appears on her face. She has now found her true love and couldn't be any happier.

 _This really is…what love is like,_ she thinks to herself as she closes her eyes and puts both of her hands on her chest.

* * *

 **A/N: This pairing is mostly my personal one since I discovered these two first. Also, I wanted to start giving the New Wave girls some attention, so I hope you all enjoyed this one. Let me know if I want to keep going with this. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
